


I’m Sick of Losing Soulmates

by Dylkntz



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Song fic based on Dodie’s “I’m sick of losing soulmates”
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I’m Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**_‘What a strange being you are, God knows where I would be_ **

**_If you hadn't found me, sitting all alone in the dark’_ **

_It was Zoë’s fault really she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going. No one could blame the poor girl Zoë was the one who ran into her. Yet here they were both their stuff on the ground and almost every student in the hallway glaring at the girl._

_“Ok everyone shows over go to class.” Zoë said watching everyone turn around_

_“I am so sorry.” the girl whispered frantically picking up all the papers and books off the floor_

_“It’s not your fault I wasn’t paying attention.” Zoë said bending down to help the girl_

_The girl looked up to meet Zoë’s eyes._

**_‘A dumb screenshot of youth_ **

**_Watch how a cold broken teen_ **

**_Will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof’_ **

_The girl had two different colored eyes. One blue one green. She had a smooth olive skin that her jet black hair complemented perfectly. She smiled at Zoë and Zoë swore her heart skipped a beat. Her teeth were perfect save for the small gap between her front two._

_“I-I’m Zoë.” She stammered_

_The girl laughed “I’m Alec.”_

**_‘What the hell would I be, without you (what the hell would I be)_ **

**_Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth (hide the truth)’_ **

_“It’s nice to meet you Alec.” Zoë said standing up, “Sorry about bumping into you.”_

_“It’s no big deal,” Alec laughed “wouldn’t be a proper first day without total humiliation.”_

_“It’s your first day?”_

_“Yea I uh I’m a transfer.”_

_“Do you want a tour?” Zoë asked a crooked smile on her face_

_“Yes I would like that alot.”_

**_'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_ **

**_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?’_ **

_“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Alec giggled while Zoë sloppily kissed her_

_“Yes I’m fucking sure.” Zoë said in between kisses_

_“Just checking; I don’t wanna die at the hands of your parents.”_

_“You won’t I promise.” Zoë pulled back “You won’t die at the hands of any homophobe. Not while I’m around.”_

_Alec smiled softly “I know.”_

**_‘Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again_ **

**_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?’_ **

_As they laid there, Alec fast asleep, Zoë wondered what she did to deserve this. A beautiful girlfriend; who also happens to be the nicest person in the whole world. Zoë knew she would do anything for this girl. They’d only been dating for a couple months but she already felt like she could spend the rest of her life like this._

_Alec rolled over and smiled at her._

_“Hey sleepyhead.” Zoë said brushing Alec’s hair out her face_

  
  


_“Hey yourself.” Alec asked then she frowned_

_**‘We will grow old as friends,** _

_**I've promised that before so what's one more** _

_**In our grey-haired circle, waiting for the end?’** _

_“Hey,” Zoë whispered “What’s wrong?”_

_“I have to tell you something.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Please don’t get mad at me or hate me.”_

_“Baby I could never hate you.”_

_Alec took a deep breath grounding herself before saying “I'm..I’m trans.”_

_“Ok.”_   
  


_‘ **Time and hearts will wear us thin**_

**_So which path will you take, 'cause we both know a break_ **

**_Does exactly what it says on the tin’_ **

_Alec looked at Zoë with wide eyes "Ok?”’_

_“Are female to male or-”_

_“No! Um no I’m male to female.”_

_“Ok,” Zoë smilied “You I would never hate you for that right?”_

_“Really?” Alec asked_

_“Of course,” Zoë smiled leaning in to softly kiss her on the lips “why would I hate you for something you can’t control?”_

_Alec’s face broke out into a blinding smile. She hugged Zoë, almost knocking them off the bed. Pressing sloppy kisses all over Zoë’s face while laughing._

‘Yea i could do this for the rest of my life.’ _Zoë thought while laughing along with her_

**_‘What the hell would I be, without you_ **

**_Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth’_ **

_It wasn’t Zoë’s fault. It wasn’t Alec’s either. It was none of their faults. Some people are just different when it comes to relationships._

_“Alec please pick up please.” Zoë begged when she went to voicemail for the 13th time_

_It wasn’t like Zoë hadn’t wanted to say it. She did; she really wanted to. She just couldn’t._

_“Alec please!” Zoë yelled into to phone_

_I love you. Those three words. Just three tiny words. Is what might cost her the best thing she's ever had._

**_'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_ **

**_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?_ **

**_Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again_ **

**_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_ **

_**So how do we win?** ’ _

_Zoë wanted more than anything in the world than to tell Alec how much she loved her. She wants to scream it for the whole world to hear. But she couldn’t; she knew she couldn’t. If she did that things would end, things have always ended every time Zoë said those three little words, and Zoë never wanted this to end._

_Zoë called again, and again, and again. Each time she was greeted by_

_“Hi you’ve reached.. Zoë shhhh be quiet..You’ve reached Alec please leave a message.”_

**_‘I won't take no for an answer (I won't take no for an answer)_ **

**_I won't take no for an answer (I won't take no for an answer)_ **

**_I won't take no (I won't take no), no_ **

**_I won't take no (I won't take no)’_ **

_“Hey baby, I know you probably don’t wanna hear from me right now, but-” Zoë took a shuddering breath “B-but please just listen to me. Al I can’t lose you. I know I fucked up and I'm so sorry. All you wanted was to hear those three words. But...But I just can’t say them. If I do you'll leave. I know you will, that's how it always ends for me. But if I don’t you’ll leave anyway. So I just wanted to tell you that…I love you.”’_

_Zoë hung up and fell to the floor sobbing. She sat there sobbing with her head hung, cradling her phone, for what felt like hours._

_She was about to go out and find Alec herself when her phone rang. The contact reading ‘Al’s mom’._

_Zoë wiped her tears and picked up the phone, “Hey Mrs.Pound.”_

_**'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin** _

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me** _

_**So how do we win?** _

_**Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again** _

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me** _

_**So how do we win?’** _

Zoë dropped her rose onto the casket.

“I wish I was better at keeping promises.”

  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
